The Doe and The Bull
by Noelle D. Gray
Summary: Doe Lavellan has had a life of responsibility now that she's the Herald of Andraste she is given more lives in her hands than she can deal with. The pressure is almost too much but The Iron Bull is there to help this quirky elvish mage unwind and unintentionally fall in love. (Revamp of The Bull and The Fawn). Rated M for sex, language and violence. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

(Okay so I am the one who wrote the Everly Fawn and The Iron Bull sex scenes called "The Bull and The Fawn. I said I'd update it but it's my most viewed thing so I thought I'd keep it up and add those two scenes to this later. This is my revamped fanfiction with the Inquisitor and The Iron Bull. Set after they get the mages to side with them and about to close the Breach. My new Inquisitor is Doe Lavellan, elf mage. She has big intense green eyes, white hair in that long partly shave style.)

Chapter One

Bull sat by his tent in Haven with Krem watching as Cullen trained the soldiers and Cassandra practiced by herself. It was too cold for its own good. The Breach produced a thunderstorm type sound and it gave Bull a headache to look at. Adding to the headache were the blacksmiths working nearby. Bull hated this place but he loved the money. The people were nice to him and his men but he'd rather be somewhere else. For one, the young elf who hired him was nowhere to be found and he hadn't spoken to her for a few days. Intelligent for an elf, hell intelligent for a human, dwarf or Qunari, she seemed to articulate herself well with Vivienne and Josephine but still able to joke with Krem, Sera and Varric. But for the life of him he couldn't remember her name. Varric and Sera called her Dearie, Vivienne called her Darling… Krem had talked to her for awhile yesterday.

"Hey Krem, you talked with the elf who hired us, did she mention her name?" Bull asked.

"Ah Chief, you were too busy flapping your mouth about yourself that you never asked and she never got the chance to say it, but yes. She mentioned it to me. Why?" Krem replied.

"What is it?" Bull asked.

"Why you wanna know? Got a thing for her?" he said.

"Nah, I mean she's gorgeous but just I want to know it. So let's hear it," Bull said.

"It's some long Elvish name but she goes by the common tongue's translation," Krem said.

"What is it?" Bull said.

"Doe," Krem said.

"Doe? Like a deer?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's a story behind it but you gotta go find her to hear that," Krem said.

"Any idea where she is?" Bull asked.

"Last I heard she was up that path collecting iron for some survey of the area," Krem replied.

"Thanks, I'll see you around," Bull said standing up and stretching a little.

"See ya later Chief," Krem said.

Bull passed the blacksmith and headed up the path. The trebuchet was being built and coming along nicely. Within a few minutes he spotted the lithe figure and snow white hair standing by a ledge looking up at a chunk of iron in the mountain side. Her battlemage robes were a stark contrast to her pale flawless skin and white hair. As he approached she heard his steps and turned her big incredible green eyes to him. She smiled looking a little flustered.

"Something the matter boss?" Bull asked.

"I have one more sample to get and it's…" she said indicating to iron towering over her head.

Bull smirked, "Looks like you're in way over your head."

"Ha ha ha, you're fucking hilarious," she said sarcastically turning back to the cliff face.

Without warning Bull wrapped his massive hands around her tiny waist, she turned around defensively and stared at him. "Don't worry Boss, I'm going to lift you up to it. Is that okay?"

"Of course, sorry I'm a bit jumpy. I've been in danger since I stepped out of the Fade," she said.

"I understand, but I won't betray you that's for damn sure," Bull said.

Slowly this time, he placed his hands around her waist and lifted her to his shoulders. She was light, feather like in weight and her soft hands on his shoulders then her cute little ass, holding out his arm she raised herself to stand on his shoulders. Collecting the sample then she shouldered the bag, sitting on his shoulder and sliding chest to chest with him. For a moment she was eye level with him, arms around his neck, his around her tiny body and body against him. He held her there, her eyes looked into his and he felt his loins stirred a little.

"Thank you Bull," she said.

"Don't mention it Boss," he said.

"Herald of Andraste, Lady Josephine requires your assistance. It seems Sera has caught a Nug and released it in the prison of the Chantry, the squeals are disrupting her meetings with the nobles," a messenger said approaching them making Bull have to place her on the ground.

The look of…well he didn't know what kind of look it was exactly, his training couldn't pinpoint the look, it was a little aroused but also relieved, disappeared. "I'll see to it, right away."

"I'll come with you, Boss," Bull said.

The two walked towards the Chantry stopping to give the iron samples to an officer. Bull walked behind her, watching her walk was more arousing. The way she moved her hips was beginning to drive him wild. She hadn't noticed the staring and still hadn't when they arrived at the Chantry. He stopped while in front of the sisters and prying eyes of Vivienne. Down the stairs to the empty prison, greeted by the mentioned squeals of the Nug, it was in the open cell and the squealing stopped for a moment. Doe launched for the little beast and it evaded her and ran up the steps causing a commotion upstairs. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You okay, Boss?" Bull asked.

"Oh…I'm fine. I just haven't had any quiet for the last few weeks. Petty things like this, big missions for the Inquisition, people constantly needing my attention. I think I'll stay down here for a little while, you can go back to your men if you like. Maybe no one will look for me down here," she said.

"Well I don't exactly want to leave you down here in the dark. It'd make me a bad bodyguard," he said.

"You can stay then," she sank to the floor legs parallel with the cell bars.

He sat leaning against the stone wall separating the cells looking around the pillar at her "So I noticed something, you asked me a lot about me but I selfishly didn't ask anything about you. I didn't even know your name, so I-"

"It's Doe. Short for, well the Elvish word for the same thing, female deer," she said

"You don't look like a deer, white hair, hell I've never seen white hair on someone as young as you, big green eyes, why did they name you that?" Bull asked.

She laughed a little, "I didn't look like this. My family has dark hair and blue eyes, normal sized ones and I'm 25."

"So what happened?" he asked.

"5 years ago I was tasked with teaching basic magic to the young mages in my clan. One of them got a spell wrong. Turned my hair white like this and my eyes got big and green," she replied.

"Couldn't you undo it?" he asked.

"At first I wanted to, my clan stared, I covered my face for weeks. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my eyes were pretty like this. And my hair was different, I liked being different. So I kept it and shaved it like this to stand out more."

"Different is good," he said.

"Tell me about your family, elves have families right?" he asked.

"Yes we do. My mother and father are hunters for my clan, extended family is only on my mother's side. She has a sister, Fawn Surana. My aunt was Dalish until my grandmother and grandfather broke their bond and she went to the Alienage with my grandmother, my mother stayed with my grandfather with the Dalish, shortly after Fawn began to manifest magical abilities and was whisked away to the Circle. She was raised there and trained there until she passed her Harrowing becoming a Circle Mage only to be used by the first enchanter to catch a blood mage named Jowan. She was conscripted to the Grey Wardens during the fifth Blight, slayed the Archdemon herself."

"Sounds like fun, how old were you during the Blight?" Bull asked.

"15, we stayed way out its reach," she replied.

"Why were you teaching mages? Isn't that your Keeper's duty?" he asked.

"She took over after the basics were taught by me, I was her First. Like her right hand man," she replied.

"So you're used to being in charge?" Bull said.

"Kinda, I had duties and power within my clan but nothing like this. Sure I had to catch a Nug or two that the children set in a caravan and taught magic basics but never a whole army," Doe said.

"You're doing fine, what did you do to relax?" he asked.

"I didn't need to, what about you?" she asked.

"Easy, drink or screw someone. Don't you?" he said.

"Alcohol and magic doesn't mix well," Doe said.

"What about sex?" Bull asked.

"Nope, my position as the First was intimidating to the men of my clan. Never done…anything, it's sad, I know," she said.

"No wonder you're so pent up," he said

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You can't relaxed, you've never had a release. You're always in control, pretty little thing like you wasted on the power you hold, so you have a stick up your ass," he said.

"I do not!" she said tossing a small rock at his chest, smiling at him. He reached over and cupped her cheek leading her into a kiss.

She put up no resistance, kissing him back. Easing herself to crawl into his lap. Doe straddled Bull as he sat back against the stone. Never fully breaking the kiss, his hands went to rest on her hips but found themselves feeling up her back. Doe's hands (after tossing her gloves) were doing their fair share of touching. His broad shoulders, his chest, holding his face, her hips began to grind on their own accord against his stiffening member. She wanted to ride. When she finally broke away, the way she looked at him made him more ready to let her on top. The break wasn't long, she kissed him again, this time parting her lips. He did the same letting her slip her tongue into his mouth. She gently caressed his tongue with hers, growing hot between her legs. Bull dared his hands to her ass, guiding her movements on his cock.

"Bull…do you wanna…-" she started.

"Your Worship?" a voice called down into the dungeon.

"Damn it," she whispered voice thick with disappointment, "What do you need?"

"Commander Cullen said it is time to close the Breach," the voice said.

"Alright, I'll be right up," she said and the footsteps faded away.

"It's okay Boss, we can continue this after you close that son of a bitch," Bull whispered in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Doe walked with Bull, Dorian and Varric to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Her face was brave but deep down she was trembling. Each step made her more and more nervous. So much was resting on her, what if she couldn't close the Breach. What would they think? They were suspicious the first time she tried and couldn't do it, what would they say if she failed this time? She'd definitely be hanged and the rest of her people would suffer as well. Her stomach flipped, Varric was right, she should've run at the moment she got to the Hinterlands. She looked over at Dorian, he locked eyes with her and smiled softly. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, whispering in her ear "Don't worry dearest, all you have to do is wiggle your fingers and?"

"Boom," she said smiling a little.

The army got to the Rift and Doe swallowed hard. Cassandra gave her the nod, signifying for her to jump over the former balcony into the crater. Walking as confidently as she could to the Rift, looking up at the pulsing crystalline form in the air then at her group, Varric half smiled encouragingly, Bull nodded his eyes almost loving and Dorian smirked holding out his left hand, wiggling his fingers and mouthing "Boom". She looked back feeling the energy sent from the mages. Letting it fill her, forcing it to her mark then releasing. The stream of green lightening burst from her hand first like white hot pain then prickling to a slight tingling, she let it build, the energy draining fast, sleepiness tempted her. The Rift seemed to push back like the first time, but this time she was the stronger of the two. With a flourish of her hand the Rift closed followed by a supernova of light and energy that knocked over her and good portion of the crowd. Dorian rushed over to Doe, seeing that she was okay kissed her forehead.

"Boom," she said weakly.

With Dorian laughing and her other comrades coming to her side she let her head fall against the ground and she breathed a sigh of relief. Slipping in and out of consciousness she only vaguely remembered Bull taking her into his massive arms and carrying her back to Haven. Half waking to hear Bull and Vivienne bickering over whether it was appropriate for him to undress her or if Madam De Fer should do it, either way Doe shouldn't be weighed down by armor while she rested. They must've came to an understanding because she was in her regular clothes when she woke. Music filled the air and she could hear people laughing and celebrating. She was alone in the small house just like the last time. Grabbing her staff in case of trouble and leaving the house into the firelight, song and dancing. For the first time since she came to Haven, she could see stars over the mountain. Most everyone was drunk by now and Doe could walk among the crowds without being recognized. Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her into him, when her eyes adjusted to the light she saw it was Dorian.

"Thought you were going to miss the party dearest, dance with me," he said and they began swaying by the fire.

"How long was I out?" she asked holding Dorian close.

"Oh forever, we must go back in time to have you attend your party," he replied.

"Of course we must, have you seen Bull?" Doe asked.

"Yes, he's in the tavern with his men daring Nobles to out drink him. You looking for him doesn't have anything to do with your time in the dungeon does it?" Dorian asked.

"What? How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Don't worry elfy I won't tell anyone you two were all over each other like two Nugs in the spring," he said.

"Ew, I don't want to picture that," she said making a sour face.

"I see the way you look at him and the same on his behalf and when you two were sent after the varmint in the dungeon it came out but you did not. I simply put two and two together," he said.

"Who else did that math?" she asked.

"No one that I know of, Varric may suspect but as far as I can tell he's pretty discreet unless he sees an opportunity for a good novel. How to Ride the Bull, hmmm yes, I will have to suggest that," Dorian said.

"You wouldn't dare," she said playfully hitting him, "I haven't exactly Rode the Bull, we just kissed."

"Taming of the Bull," Dorian joked.

"What about you Dorian what will you do next?" she asked.

"Stick around, if you'll have me. You can't find a better Mage," he replied.

They danced for awhile longer before they parted ways and Doe went to the quiet spot by the Chantry, watching the dancing. What happened next was unexpected and her memory of her conversation with Cassandra was lost due to the sight of an oncoming army of torches. Next thing she knew she, Dorian, Varric and Bull were heading to the gate. A loud banging came from outside, and voice called "I can't come in if you don't open the gate."

Doe pushed open the gate to see a boy, younger than her but not by much, in thieves' clothes and a wide brimmed hat. "I'm Cole, there are people coming to hurt you." That's all she remembered from that conversation, dread had filled her as Cole mentioned Alexius' Elder One. He was real. Cullen sent her and her team to help with the trebuchets. Fighting off a new foe, Red Templars, horribly mangled men infused with red lyrium. They believed the battle won as the trebuchet launched rocks into the mountains causing a huge avalanche. Relaxing only to hear the blood curdling roar of a dragon, causing everyone to turn towards the sound in terror, the world seemed to slow. Swooping down over them, Doe hit the ground.

"Andraste's left tit!" Doe shouted getting up and running for the Chantry.

"Please tell me we can fight it Boss," Bull said easily keeping pace with the elf.

"What?! No!" she yelled terrified, getting back to the Chantry with the flying terror at her heels, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiiiit," she said as she barely got in the doors before they slammed shut.

"What the hell was that!?" she asked Cullen.

"Archdemon," he replied.

"Give me a plan Cullen, anything," she said.

"The Chancellor gave us an escape route out but we need a distraction. Maybe another avalanche," he said.

"I'll do it," she commanded.

"If you're going, I'm going," Dorian said.

"Me too," Bull said.

"Me as well," Varric said.

"No gentlemen, that thing wants me, I will not let you all die when one can die instead. The end justifies the means," Doe said.

"Fuck your end and means," Bull said, "We're coming with you."

All Doe could do was smile. "Alright men, let's go throw some rocks."

The small party left the Chantry greeted by Red Templars and Demons. Fighting their way to the trebuchet, suddenly Bull stopped Doe and grabbed her, pulling her into a long slow kiss.

"Ain't that sweet," Varric said, "but we have an arch demon flying around so you two can suck face later."

Bull aimed it while the rest of them kept the nasty creatures away from him. Just as they were about to let the rocks fly, the arch demon swooped in.

"It's swooping!" Bull shouted.

"Swooping is bad!" Doe said, "Run!"

They began to run when just before Doe was out of range the thing sent red fire and electricity from its maw, separating her from her team. Bull turned back in horror, "No!"

"There's nothing we can do, she may surprise us, c'mon," Dorian said attempting to pull The Iron Bull away. Reluctantly he went with Dorian.

Slowly Doe came to consciousness just in time to look over to see a tall mangled figure walk through the flames towards her. Oh shit she thought. This must be the Elder One, he was definitely intimidating. The roar of the archdemon filled her ears causing her to turn to see the flames on that side were gone but replacing them was the archdemon. She was caught between the Demon and the Elder One.

"Enough," the deformed man said, Doe looked back to him, "Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."

"Whatever you are, I am not afraid!" she said trying to sound brave.

"Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus," he pointed at Doe, "You will kneel."

"Why are you here? What do you want from us?" Doe asked.

"I ask for nothing, because it is not in your power to give. But that will not stop me," he raised his hand which held an orb that burned with red fire, "I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now." Reaching out with a hand laced with fire Doe's hand burned and glowed green. "It is your fault, "Herald". You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as "Touched", what you flail at Rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens."

Searing pain raked her body as it pulsed forcing her to her knees grasping her wrist. The archdemon circled as a cat would an injured mouse. "And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The gall," Corypheus said.

"Why did the Divine die? For this chaos?" Doe managed to ask.

"The chaos will empower me, and ensure we longer beg at the feet of the invisible," Corypheus replied approaching fast, roughly grabbing Doe's wrist and pulling her into the air, "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this Blighted world. Beg that I succeed. For I have seen the Throne of the Gods. And it was empty." He threw Doe with ease against the trebuchet, a small cry of pain escaped her lips as she sank to the foundation. "The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling," looking over Doe spotted a sword, grabbing it and raising slowly to her feet as Corypheus continued to talk. "So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation and God it requires." In the distance Doe saw the signal for the launch, "And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die."

Looking at the taut lines of the trebuchet Doe raised herself and the sword, "Your arrogance blinds you," she smirks, "Good to know. If I'm dying, it's not today," she then kicked the lock and sent the rocks hurling to the mountains. With The Elder One distracted she made for shelter from the oncoming avalanche, the roar of the archdemon behind her. Snow covered the hole she leapt into but she was safe. Lying there in the dark for a while letting herself rest while she felt safe. Finally getting to her feet, she looked around, she had a vague understanding of her location. Venturing onward to find the mouth of the cave, to her dismay she found that a blizzard had begun while she rested. Making her way into the snow, she had to find her people. The cold seeped into her, one foot in front of the other. Over and over, her bones ached, cold was an understatement.

"By the Maker it's her!" Cassandra's voice cried.

Doe didn't remember passing out, she awoke by a fire feeling tired and sore. Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were yelling at each other about their next step. Mother Giselle sat beside her, telling her to rest once more. Doe protested but the Mother insisted, however Doe got up and tested her legs. Everyone was down trot and hope was in short supply. Then in an instant it changed. Mother Giselle began to sing. A song of hope and courage filled the camp. Solas approached her and took her aside. Informing her that the orb The Elder One had was an elven artifact and that they needed a place to rebuild the Inquisition. He knew the perfect place. For the next few weeks the survivors began the journey to this place.

The first morning she awoke and dressed, packing up her tent to have hands that weren't Bull's grab around her waist making her gasp in surprise. "You crafty little Dalish bitch," Dorian's voice said pulling her into a hug from behind. "I could kiss you but your bodyguard Iron Bull wouldn't be too fond of that idea."

"I'm so glad to see you Dorian, did we lose any of the group?" she asked turning to give him a big hug.

"No, some of us were wounded but nothing too bad," he replied, "Ready to walk?"

"Yes, are you?" she laughed.

"I don't know about you but I will be on a majestic steed, we saved your red Hart," Dorian said.

"You…you did?" she said shocked.

"Of course, the poor thing has been so upset since you didn't show up before we left," Dorian said.

The survivors packed up camp and set out for the mountains and this mysterious perfect place. Doe mounted Asher, the red Hart was ecstatic to see her. It was slow going and Solas predicted it'd take a few weeks to get there. While riding on Asher around noon, Bull approached on foot easily keeping pace with the creature. For the first time Doe was taller than he was.

"So I have a question Boss," he said.

"What's that?" she replied trying to hide her elation in seeing him.

"How in the hell did you survive?" he asked.

"I got lucky. The Elder One wanted to talk a lot so I had time to calculate a plan," she replied.

"Lies, you improvised," he said.

"Oh you caught me," she said jokingly, "How are you holding up Bull?"

"You survived, I survived, my men survived, so I'm fine but I also got to see a dragon so I'm great," he said.

"You and I have drastically different definitions of "great"," she said smirking down at him.

The day went by fast enough, soon it was growing dark and they set up camp. After a meal Doe was able to go back to her tent, pulling off scarf to her battlemage robes. Then she had a thought. There were dozens of hot springs all around here. Why not go and relax in one? Leaving her tent and sneaking away from the camp, slipping into the darkness and found a secluded pool. Quietly taking off her robes and stepping into the spring. A sigh pierced the silent night as the warmth engulfed her. She found herself thinking about Bull. His wit and humor made her smile. And for a Qunari, he was pleasant to look at. The way his muscles tensed and relaxed made her squirm. His massive hands, his sheer size compared to her made her feel odd. In the woods with the Keeper she knew what sex was, she even knew of romance but she'd never experienced it. Her authority as the Keeper's first made her intimidating to most of her people. Her role as the Herald wouldn't help that at all now. She was, if she were to go back to her normal life, never to bond with anyone or marry as the humans did. The odd feeling continued as she let her hand glide down over her breast, then her stomach and finally to her most private part. Gently she rubbed herself. The way he looked at her. His hands touching her body. His voice growling in her ear. Kissing her neck, her soft body against him. She wondered how big he was, down there. She wanted to know... she wanted...him.

"Bull..." She moaned.

"Do you need my help Boss?" Bull's voice said from cliff side. He leaned against the stone now, arms crossed but he had seen Doe leave her tent. He followed to make sure nothing hurt her. When he happened upon the lovely sight of little Doe in the spring pleasuring herself. So he enjoyed the view. His name coming from her lips came as a pleasant surprise. Now she stared at him with big brilliant green eyes, speechless.

Instead of waiting for her to answer he strode to the spring and knelt. She stared at him until he slipped his hand into the hot water, a large hand going between her breasts, down between her legs. She spread her legs eagerly, he felt her delicate womanly parts slippery even in the water. Virgin. Only virgins got this wet from touching. Her eyes were closed, small hands gripping his keeping him stroking her. She wiggled under his touch. Turning her head to face him, kissing him sweetly, he kissed back. Moaning breathlessly, a few times his name came out in those moans.

"You want something to satisfy that ache down here?" He asked wiggling his finger just outside her untouched flower. She moaned a yes. He grabbed the robe that lay on the ground while she stood in the water. Wrapping her in the robe then easily picking her up. Carrying her to her tent and laying her down on her back against the thick furs. He leaned over her warm, relaxed and aroused form, towering over her. She wriggled enticingly. Her hands going around his neck as he kissed her, most women went straight to holding his horns. Doe was being more, personal which was something he wasn't quite used to but he knew this was her first time. Of course she was going to be like this. Besides the way she kissed him told him she had wanted this for a while. She didn't just want something exotic or carnal pleasure.

Gently he unwrapped her, fair smooth skin and sweet breasts greeting him first. He was over her again, a hand scooping her under her back and lifting her a little. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it. This was when he felt her grab his horns. She moaned quietly, whimpering as he flicked his tongue over. Switching to the other she jolted a little.

"Sensitive are we?" he playfully teased.

With most women he'd use his fingers but this was special. He'd never been with a virgin. He was torn, he knew he should warm her up, not to brag but he was bigger than an elf or human. And she'd never been with one of them so this would be painful at first. On the other hand she was untouched and that meant tight. It would hurt her but he would gain more pleasure. She was wiggling with arousal. She watched him as he straightened and removed his armor. Finally coming to the cloth covering his manhood, her eyes widen.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he said lowering himself to her. Kissing her deeply, careful to not press into her too hard. Her hands slid over his muscular arms and chest. Feeling his chiseled jaw as they kissed harder, then he moved to lie down and pulled her on top of him. She wriggled on top of him and straddled him. "Not yet, it'll hurt you if you do that now."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Come here, ride my face. Let me taste you," he said.

He could feel the reaction her body had to that suggestion, she grew hotter against his piece. Slowly and carefully she crawled over his chest and body finally straddling his face. He grabbed her hips and pulled her sensitive parts down against his slightly parted lips. The wet sweetness greeted his lips and tongue as he licked and sucked her virgin flower. Doe moaned and her hips seemed to move on their own. She got wetter and wetter. Bull enjoyed every moment of this, she rode his face, though she kept her clit away from his tongue. He saw this as a challenge. Gripping her thighs hard and forcing the tender clit towards his eager tongue. The way she wriggled and how she went from gently riding his face to full on humping, made him harder.

She squealed a little and rode, trembling. "I want to do this to you," she whimpered.

"Oh, do you now? Maybe another time sweet creature. Why don't you go down and see how that feels," he replied gesturing to his stiff manhood.

"It's pretty big," she said.

"Thank you, go ahead, get adjusted in your saddle," he said.

She straddled his waist and adjusted herself to let him in. Bull eased into her easier now that she was soaked. He felt her pop against him, no longer virgin. She lingered there letting the pain subside. He groaned as she took all of him in. She didn't move at first, letting her tightness get accustomed to his size. Usually if a woman did this he'd playfully buck his hips and make her moan. Somehow he felt that wasn't a good idea. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not anymore, it feels…strange, in a good way," she said.

"Good, why don't you grind a little on it," he suggested and she did. Slow at first then gaining rhythm and finesse, Elvish instincts showing through. He groaned and grunted trying his best to not thrust. But this didn't last long, he sat up and held her with one arm while using the other to support himself. Her face was full of ecstasy, the way she looked at him made him harder, one of her hands was on one of his horns. She was so beautiful and all his.

Her sweet pussy was starting to tremble, she was going to cum. "Cumming for me already?" he whispered still thrusting.

All she could do was nod, she gripped his arm and horn. Her fluid movements were egging him on like she was begging for him to cum just as she was doing on his cock. Her moans were adding to the urge to cum. She was quivering against him whimpering "Bull" into his ear. She was cumming on his cock, warm and wet, squeezing him tighter than before. He wanted to do the same, in her, bad.

"Sweet creature, I'm about to…"

"Do it," she whispered.

Her words set him over the edge, he didn't even have time to do anything else. He came hard, holding her tight against him. His breaths were ragged and his chest heaved. She rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck.

After a short time his muscles couldn't handle sitting up the way he was so he lay back and had her lay beside him facing him, arm around him. Running his fingers through her snow white hair, she was so tiny compared to him. Drifting to sleep holding him, he pulled her close so that her head rested on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. Finding sleep just as she had.


End file.
